


Whatever Happens Tomorrow [podfic]

by someplacelikebolivia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someplacelikebolivia/pseuds/someplacelikebolivia
Summary: Podfic of "Whatever Happens Tomorrow" by hellotailor.After the Battle of Crait, the survivors take refuge on Naboo. Poe needs time to figure out his new place in the Resistance - and how to handle his inconvenient crush on Finn.‘Okay,’ said Finn, rubbing his hands together. ‘You know about, like, romance, right?'‘Yes,’ Poe said firmly, because he was thirty-two years old, and compared to someone who’d been a Stormtrooper for most of his life, he did know about romance. Definitely.





	Whatever Happens Tomorrow [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Happens Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475683) by [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/pseuds/hellotailor). 

> From hellotailor: This fic includes some elements from Marvel's Poe Dameron comics (2016-2018), but you don't need to read them to follow it.
> 
> From someplacelikebolivia: Thanks to hellotailor for giving me permission to record this! And thanks to newtonartemis for beta-listening!

[MP3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rnoovnthk1q61wx/wht_20190908.mp3?dl=0) (52.5 MB) Length: 01:08:41


End file.
